Face Down
by MusicIsLife4202
Summary: Butch has beaten Bubbles 10 times, Brick had seen all of it. He writes a song about her. Crazy stuff tears Bubbles' family apart in just one night... Time skips only once, to 2 years later inside Townsville. But still Bubbles can't get the images out of hear head. Rated T for CHARACTER DEATHS. R & R!


Hey! I'm back with another oneshot!

This one shot is a BrickXBubblesXButch story.

It is based off the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Appartus. This was originally a Grojband fic idea, and I'll do a Face Down Grojband fic soon.

Also this is a Alternate story to Blackbird and Criminal, so nothing in this story will affect the stories.

Butch beats Bubbles all the time, and Brick knows what goes on.

Butch: Why do I have to hurt her? :(

Me: Because you're the type to do that.

Brick: Plus I'm a caring and fearless person!

Bubbles: I'm not ready to get hurt...

Me: it's okay, Bubby! It'll be over fast :)

Bubbles: :)

_**Pairing: Butch/Bubbles**_

_**FUTURE Bubbles/Brick**_

_**Face Down **_

_**ONESHOT**_

/One Beautiful Day in Citysville/

Bubbles Utonium-Jojo was sitting with her Husband, Butch Jojo, trying to pick out some movie.

Later on that night,

Butch went crazy after finding out that She was just texting Boomer in a friendly manner.

He pushed her into the wall, and smacked her flat across the face.

Bubbles knew this was one of his 'days'.

But little did Butch know,

Brick was just outside the front door, that has a window on it.

After Butch storms off, He takes both of their kids, Dani, and Butch Jr., with him.

Bubbles sat in front of the bathroom mirror crying her eyes out. She hears a knock at the door, so she puts on some cover-up and quietly murmurs, "It's not going to happen again."

She opens the door to see her Best Friend, Brick Jojo, only to start crying on his shoulder before he even steps in.

They sit down, as Brick finally decides to speak.

"Bubbles, I see what's going down. You can't let Butch let you lay face down in the dirt."

" I know... He swore he loved me up and down, and he knew I didn't believe him." She says.

"Bubbles, this is the 10th time this happened. Just let me know if this ever happens again."

"It wont! I know it won't happen again!"

'Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy

one look puts the rhythm in my hand.

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's going down.

Cover up with makeup in the mirror

tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.'

Brick showed her the lyrics he wrote.

He knew it happened, he loved her. He envied his brother for years.

A ten year old Dani runs through the door, looking as panicked as ever.

"MOM!" she yells.

"Dad... he hurt me in ways I though weren't possible..."

Brick quickly shot back.

"What did he do to you Baby?!"

"Uncle Brick...-" She was cut off by loud, muffled sobs.

Bubbles was more worried about her kids than what was going on with her husband.

"Did he touch you.. you know where?!"

Dani nods slowly and cries even harder.

Brick interrupts,

"Where's your kid brother?"

"In the lake.. sunk!" she cries even harder.

Bubbles knew what happened. Butch raped their only daughter and drowned his only son.

Then he ran off.

Bubbles had a breakdown, held onto Brick tighter and tighter until his shirt was tearing.

'Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.'

-2 YEARS LATER-

In Townsville,

A Newlywed Bubbles and her husband, Brick Jojo, were outside with Bubbles' only child, Dani, who was now twelve.

Blossom and her Husband Boomer Jojo were there with their two Children, Jamie, who was 11, and James, who was 9.

The kids were playing, as Bubbles sat down remembering how her son died and her ex-husband was found back in Citysville, dead.

He commited suicide because he knew that he screwed his entire life up just after hitting Bubbles in the face, 3 years before.

Dani was playing tag with her cousins when her Aunt Buttercup pulled into the Driveway, with her son Ben.

Ben was Butch's son, born just a year after Dani.

Ben blames himself for his dad's and Brother's death, only because when Bubbles found out that Butch raped Buttercup, she freaked out, earning her very first smack from her husband.

"Ben!" Dani yelled. Ben was Dani's brother and best friend.

"Hey Dani. Up for video games?" he says.

"Sure. Minecraft or Call of Duty?"

Blossom shook her head. "No call of duty!"

"Minecraft it is." Ben says.

The kids head in, leaving only Bubbles outside.

"Comin' in?" Brick asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be inside in a second."

She says shyly.

"Alright then. Don't take too long," he says, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

'A cab quickly arrives in the driveway.

A familiar face climbs out of the car, one she hasn't seen in two years, and a little cute face following behind.

"Bubbles, I'm so sorry this happened to you." the person says.

"Butch, I thought you were dead. I already remarried."

"Mommy!" Butch Jr yells, and hugs Bubbles.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Bubbles, who are you married to?"

Brick steps outside with two bags of chips.

"Hey babe, what chi- Butch?! Aren't you dead?!" he says.

"Naw. So you guys are married?"

"Yeah."

Butch looks around, then walks back to the cab. "Butchie's stayin' with me, though. I'll talk to you guys soon. Let's go, dude!" he yells to Butch jr.

"Bye Mommy."

"Here, give this to daddy so we can talk."

Bubbles hands Butch JR her phone number.

"I love you!" 'Butchie' yells running.

"I love you too baby!" she yells back.'

"Hey, Bubbles, wake up." Brick lightly shakes her.

"You fell asleep out here. What chips do you want?"

"It's fine, I don't want any."

"Alright. You know I love you, right?"

"I always knew that." she lightly kisses him."

She heads upstairs and starts sobbing.

Seeing her baby boy was all a dream. Seeing the first man she was ever really in love with.

Seeing her dead family was all a dream.

Or was all **_this_** a dream?

'**_a new life she has found_**.'

The truth was, she'd rather live this dream rather than any other.

**_THE END_**

How was it? The plot changed quickly then how I thought it would, oh well. It's still REALLY good.

Want a funny sequel?

Just say so!

Love,

MusicIsLife42002 :)


End file.
